Un personaje, una palabra
by Blanche Grandchester Andley
Summary: Serie de one-shots acerca de cada uno de los personajes de Mujercitas. Hoy: Kate.
1. Él

**Esto se me ocurrió leyendo otra historia de Little Women (no les diré cual, xD), es una serie de viñetas acerca de cada uno de los personajes de Mujercitas y Aquellas Mujercitas. Espero que lo disfruten!**

**Summary: Serie de viñetas acerca de cada uno de los personajes de Mujercitas.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Louisa May Alcott.**

* * *

**I**

**Florence**

**Él**

Porque siempre fue él. Todo en él era perfecto. Su cabello rubio, sus ojos castaños, su cuerpo alto, fornido y tan apuesto que ella no podía evitar ruborizarse. Moría cada vez que le dirigía la palabra, se sentía dichosa siempre que la miraba. Pero ella ya estaba acostumbrada a pasar tiempo con Frank, porque, sencillamente, él se la pasaba con su prima Amy. Y ella tenía que soportar todo viéndolos reírse, charlar y pasear juntos, mientras ella, como si fuera tal cosa, era echa a un lado. Pero lo amaba, lo amaba tanto que le dolía. Era algo definitivo: lo amaba. Intentaba desquitarse con Laurie, el amigo de Amy, pero incluso él estaba más interesado en pasar tiempo con su prima que con ella. ¿Qué tenía Amy que ella no tuviera? Ella era hermosa, sabía tocar muy bien el violín, pertenecía a una familia acaudalada y era hija única, por lo que su dote era generosa. Pero sabía que eso a él no le bastaba.

Ella era Florence Carrol... La mancha negra en la perfecta historia de amor de Amy Curtis March. Ella era Florence Carrol, la chica abandonada. Y nunca sería otra cosa. Amy no era nada comparada con ella: Amy era solo una cara bonita que sabía dibujar, pero eso era todo. No era un genio (ella misma lo había declarado), su nariz no era la recta nariz de Flo, sino una nariz chata y poco elegante, su boca era grande, no perfecta como la de ella, su familia no era rica (bueno, antes lo era, pero ese no era el caso), y no era tan buena como Flo en el violín. Entonces... ¿Qué le veían los chicos a Amy? Eso era algo que Flo deseaba saber. Pero tal vez nunca lo sabría.

—¿Flo? ¿Estás bien? —la voz de Frank la sacó de su ensimismamiento. El menor de los gemelos Vaughn la miraba con preocupación. Había estado demasiado callada y el muchacho se había preocupado.

—Perfectamente, Frank, querido. ¿Dónde están Fred y Amy? —sintió una punzada de dolor al pronunciar aquellas palabras. Fred y Amy... Fred y Amy... Hasta aquel momento no se había dado cuenta de lo bien que sonaban ambos nombres juntos.

—Hace rato que se fueron con Laurie. Fred nos preguntó si queríamos ir también, pero tú estabas perdida en tus pensamientos y no lo escuchaste, y yo no quise dejarte aquí sola en medio del parque —explicó Frank, frunciendo un poco el ceño al percatarse de la tristeza que emanaba el rostro de Flo—. ¿Quieres ir?

—No, querido. Ve tú, anda, ve con tu hermano y diviértete. Ya después te sigo, solo deja que me acomode el moño —dijo, arreglando su pelo, del cual se habían escapado algunos rebeldes mechones castaños. No muy convencido, Frank asintió y se marchó pensativo. Flo se quedó allí en el parque, observando por largo rato su reflejo en el lago. Y es que aunque el reflejo que le devolvía el lago era joven y bello, Flo sabía que jamás podría competir con la belleza de Amy. Ya no podía seguir esperando más a Fred. Debía empezar a ver a los otros chicos, otros que si estuvieran dispuestos a amarla. Flo se secó las lágrimas que surgieron de repente de sus ojos verdes. Verde pálido, a diferencia de los brillantes y azules de Amy. Lentamente se levantó y se percató de que los chicos se acercaban.

Amy iba del brazo de Fred y Laurie, riendo por un chiste que contó el último, y Frank los seguía desde lejos, mirando a Amy con admiración. Flo suspiró resignada.

«Genial», pensó resignada, «otro admirador más que añadir a la lista».

—Nos tenías preocupados, Flo —dijo Fred mirándola con reproche y soltándose de pronto del agarre de Amy—. ¿No nos vuelvas a hacer eso, de acuerdo?

—Lo siento mucho, Fred —dijo Flo, volviendo a ruborizarse. Amy la miró con una ligera sospecha en los ojos, pero rápidamente la desechó diciendo en tono amable:

—Fred tiene razón, querida. Vamos a casa, ¿de acuerdo? Te noto algo pálida y seguro que una taza de té y masitas te hará muy bien —concluyó. Frank volvió mirarla con un deje de admiración por ella. Flo suspiró y asintió, pero se sentía mareada. Por eso no le extraño tambalearse y caer, lo que si le sorprendió fue ver como Fred se acercaba a sujetarla.

—Ten cuidado —dijo con seriedad—, no queremos que te pase nada.

Flo asintió, ruborizada, y permitió que Fred la llevara consigo, con un brazo alrededor de su cintura y el otro sujetando su mano derecha, y, todos juntos, el pequeño grupito se encaminó hacia la mansión que los Carrol tenían en la ciudad. Una vez dentro, una de las sirvientas se encargó de atender a Flo mientras los demás descansaban. Luego les sirvió un poco de té con galletas (o «masitas», como acostumbraban a llamarlas los ingleses) y disfrutaron de ella. Pero Flo no prestaba atención a ninguna otra cosa que no fueran los movimientos de Fred. Sabía que estaba condenada a ver a Amy convertida en la señora de Vaughn, y a llevar el apellido Vaughn, no por parte de Fred, sino por parte de Frank. Sin embargo, aquella mañana, Fred había demostrado que la quería, al menos, un poquito. Al menos, para ella era suficiente. Porque ella siempre lo querría, a él, y nunca a nadie más. Siempre, no importaba cuantos años pasaran, seguiría amándolo intensamente a él, y solo a él. Porque sin importar qué, ella siempre seguiría amando a Fred Vaughn.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció ^^? Siempre me pareció que Flo era un personaje muy poco explorado en el universo de Mujercitas y, por eso, quise retratarlo en esta viñeta. Me metí un poco en su mente y, pues, éste es el resultado. ¿Reviews :3?**


	2. Heliotropos

**Hola! Agradezco sinceramente a quien me dejó el review, es un gran apoyo saber que a alguien le gusta tu historia. Ahora si, espero que disfruten! Hoy: Kate Vaughn.**

**Summary: Serie de one-shots acerca de cada uno de los personajes de Mujercitas.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Louisa May Alcott.**

* * *

**II**

**Kate**

**Heliotropos**

Kate alzó la vista para mirar directamente a los ojos de Fred, llenos de dolor, incrédula. No podía lo que su hermano le estaba contando. ¿Amy March había rechazado a Fred Vaughn? Aquello le parecía imposible. Su hermano era, probablemente, uno de los hombres más apuestos de la alta sociedad, además de ser muchísimo más rico que los Laurence, y había sido rechazado. No quería creerlo, sin embargo, había tanto dolor en sus ojos...

Thomas Williams, marido de Kate, abrazó a su mujer por la espalda. Kate y él se habían casado a los veintitrés años de esta (veintinueve de él), y había pasado ya mucho desde entonces. A ninguno de ellos les resultaba posible que un joven como Fred fuera rechazado por una señorita tan encantadora como Amy. La señora Williams se giró para aspirar con fuerza el fragante aroma de unos bellos heliotropos violetas que su marido le había dado. Luego volteo a ver nuevamente a Fred, recordando se súbito la primera vez que vio a Amy, muchos años antes. Al principio había quedado satisfecha con ella, era solo una chiquilla de trece años y ya se comportaba como una señorita.

«Cuando crezca, será toda una dama», pensaba satisfecha al ver a Grace tan cómoda con ella. Nunca imaginó que aquella niña acabaría cautivando a su hermano menor. Cuando volvió a ver a Amy, ésta ya estaba convertida en una bellísima señorita de diecisiete años. Se había hospedado en un hotel cercano a la mansión Vaughn, reencontrándose con Fred y Frank en una recepción. Desde entonces no se habían separado. Grace tenía ya trece años en ese momento, y aunque se sentía algo tímida al ver lo alta que estaba Amy, finalmente volvieron a ser las buenas amigas de siempre. Kate suspiró, al tiempo que tomaba un heliotropo y lo colocaba con cuidado en el ojal de la camisa de su hermano. Fred se marchó entonces, cabizbajo, mientras Kate seguía recordando...

Amy y Florence habían ido a visitar a los Vaughn con bastante frecuencia durante su estadía en Londres, y aunque Kate sospechaba que Flo veía a su hermano con otros ojos. Pero ella estaba más interesada en Amy. No podía creer que la niña que alguna vez hubo conocido fuera esa mujer. La dejaba atónita. No podía creerlo. Pero ese era el caso. Fred le había obsequiado heliotropos a Amy, los heliotropos recordaban esos felices días para Fred... Pero ahora ya no más. Amy lo había rechazado, y Kate Williams no podía creerlo. La familia se había sentido encantada cuando Fred reveló estar enamorado de Amy, pero todos se llevarían una gran desilusión, seguro.

Amy le había comentado que su hermana Meg se había casado recientemente, convertida en toda una joven señora casada, delicada y bella. Kate se había sentido un poco envidiosa al escuchar que Meg se había casado un mes antes que ella, y por supuesto que sus hermanos habían puesto los ojos en blanco.

Kate suspiró, al tiempo que se alzaba y se acomodaba el moño. Había llegado al despacho de su esposo mientras pensaba. Dejó el heliotropo que traía en las manos en el bello florero que allí había, mientras regresaba a la sala de estar, donde ella y Thomas habían recibido a Fred. Una cosa era segura: Fred no podría volver a ver jamás esos heliotropos. Solo traían malos recuerdos, y algo que tal vez nunca podría superar.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero les haya gustado. ¡Nos vemos al próximo! Siguiente: Frank Vaughn.**


End file.
